


6. Missent text

by INeverHadMyInternetPhase



Series: Running Into You [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverHadMyInternetPhase/pseuds/INeverHadMyInternetPhase
Summary: Dan’s on his gap year, so naturally he’s spending most of his time lounging around on the internet, watching his favourite youtubers and scrolling through tumblr. When he gets an accidental text from an unknown number, he doesn’t think much of it, until a series of events start to convince him the sender might just be someone he idolises: AmazingPhil.





	6. Missent text

**Author's Note:**

> This draft is like 2 years old, but @agingphangirl convinced me to post this while we’re waiting for pinof. It’s epistolary form, so I hope it isn’t too confusing. Hope you like it ^_^
> 
> Phil’s texts are italics, Dan’s texts are in quotation marks

_Where r u?_

Sorry what?

_Where r u I’ve been here 10 mins_

…Am I supposed to be somewhere?

_You said on dm you’d be here at 6, I’m getting cold ^_^_

Um I’m sorry mate but you must have the wrong number

_Oh crap!! Sorry!!_

.Lmao it’s ok. Just checked my dms and nothing interesting enough to make me be outside in this weather sorry

_Tell me about it x_x I’m freezing. But if you’re not peej then I’ll be here a while_

Unfortunately for you I go by Dan

_Oh. Well, hello Dan. Sorry for bothering you with my freezing antics_

Nvm it’s cool

_It’s more than COOL, it’s COLD enough for ICICLES_

I’m sure ur exaggerating

_No my nose is an actual block of ice_

Where even are you? Unless you’re in the Arctic you might want to get that seen to

\--

 

_Sorry! Peej showed up eventually (the friend I thought you were). Turns out he gave me the wrong number. All sorted now. I promise not to bother you again_

Honestly it’s fine. I probably need more human contact so you did me a favour

_Haha, glad to be of service ^_^ also I was in Manchester. It’s so cold it snowed. My icicle nose is allowed_

Manchester? That’s like waaaaay in the north

_Not that far but cold enough for icicle noses :P_

Yes yes ok you’re allowed an icicle nose

_Haha thanks :P so where are you, if not in the north?_

Reading

_Ohhhh so a proper southerner_

I guess you could say that

_Well hello Dan the proper southerner_

God no that makes me sound like a queens guard or something

_Do you queens guard people have time to text?_

We’re too busy dealing with the corgis and all that shit

_I knew it 0.o_

XD but really I’m sitting in bed on the internet lol

_Actually same_

Haha really?

_Yep. Which sites you on?_

Just the usual. Tumblr, YouTube. My favourite youtuber has a new video due out tonight

_Nice ^_^_

What sites are you on?

_Currently uploading a video to my YouTube channel_

You have a channel?!

_Haha yeah ^_^_

Which one? Would I know it?

_I don’t know. It isn’t a huge deal but it’s fun_

Yeah I mean I admire that. I’d love to have a channel

_Why don’t you?_

Idk too scared I guess

_Awr ^_^ nothing to be scared about honest, it’s just you and a camera_

And the whole of the internet xD

_Haha I try not to think about that part 0.o thousands of people watching me_

Thousands? Wow so you must be a pretty big channel

_Heh I guess, maybe ^_^ so who are your favourite youtubers?_

Oh man I have loads XD Smosh, community channel, AmazingPhil (the one I’m waiting for the new video), charlieissocoollike

_That’s a good mix ^_^ my new video is 99% uploaded and stuck there x_x_

Seriously? Your connection needs to sort its shit out

_Haha yeah it really does. I think it’s being attacked by bees_

Bees? 

_Or wasps_

Seriously?

_Tiny horned beetles?_

Do they even exist?

_Idk but if they do they’re attacking my wifi_

I’ll send the insect spray

_Haha thanks XD it must have worked as my video is finally uploaded!_

—

…Great video. Especially the lion wedding, that was sweet

_Haha thanks! Glad you liked it, took ages to get the dress on lioness. Plus my mum nearly walked in on me 0.o_

Holy fuck you actually are AmazingPhil aren’t you

_Um, well, yes.  
_

_Sorry.  
_

_AmazingPhil, FantasticPhil, Epic Youtuber_

_or just Phil if you prefer  
_

_I probably should have told you_

Jesus shitting fuck I’m sorry for bothering you

_Don’t be daft! I accidentally texted you first ^_^_

Yeah but I bet you didn’t expect to end up with a weird fanboy. Um. Not that I’m a stalker I promise 

_Haha it’s ok Dan honestly_

I’m not going to spread your number around or anything holy shit like I’m so sorry 

_Honestly, please don’t worry, it’s been nice talking to you ^_^ I appreciate you not spreading my number around though. I got lucky with you, don’t want to risk a creepy stalker finding me 0.o_

Lmao I promise xD how do you know for sure I’m not a creepy stalker though

_0.o I’ll set the bees against you_

I’ll start running now

_Haha_

—

_So out of curiosity how long have you been watching my videos for?_

Oh um a couple of years now

_Really? That’s awesome!_

Yeah. You actually replied to one of my comments once ^_^ made my day 

_Aw haha that’s great, which video?_

The toxic one

_Oh my god >.< _

Haha it’s a good video :P

_I should remove it from the internet immediately_

Don’t you dare! Your fans would be sad

_X_x well this isn’t very fair if you know about me but I don’t know you at all_

Well you know my name’s Dan

_And you’re from Reading. Tell me more? ^_^  
_

_unless you don’t want to, that’s fine, I’m just curious_

Haha no it’s alright. Um. I’m Dan. I just finished my A levels and now I’m taking a gap year

_Oh cool ^_^ going to uni after that?_

Probably. Thinking of law

_Wow, that’s impressive_

Haha we’ll see ^_^

_Just checking but how old are you? I don’t want to be a creep 0.o_

Lmao dw I’m 18 everything is legal 

_Phew XD Anything else I should know?_

Well I’m currently undefeated at mario kart

_What seriously? You’ve never lost?_

Nope and I don’t plan to start :P

_I’d beat you_

I really wish we could test that theory

_Haha that would be fun :P we could always test it over Skype sometime?  
_

_That’s probably really weird sorry_

_I promise I’m not a creeper_

It’s ok, and yeah, I’d love to Skype sometime 

_Yeah? Yay! :D_

Lmao you’re probably going to want to run a mile when you see me though 

_I doubt that very much unless you have like five eyes or something_

Five eyes? Wtf XD

_Idk you could be a giant spider_

[insert pic] See? Not a giant spider :P

_Oh wow yeah not a giant spider. I spy a cute guy :P_

Shut up >.<

_Nice hair_

Lol I swear I had it like this before I started watching you

_[insert pic] And here I thought I’d started a trend_

Crap you actually are Phil >.< yeah your hair is cool enough to be a trendsetter tbh

_Haha thanks XD and yeah I am Phil. Is that a problem?_

Are you kidding me? Nope except I turn even more awkward than normal around people I admire

_Aw well awkward people are the best. And at least there aren’t videos of you half-naked on the internet_

You make a good point

—

_Hey so I’m uploading a new video tonight but I can’t decide if it’s actually any good. Check it out for me?_

Omfg are you seriously saying I get a sneak preview on an AmazingPhil video

_Yes please ^_^ I might have overweirded. Need a second opinion_

Omfg 

just like 

give me a moment 

wtf 

fucking hell 

wow ok 

I’m calm now 

yes I would love to check your video for you

_Haha thanks. It’s up as unlisted, [insert link] please be honest with me if it’s terrible_

Wow man that’s awesome! I love how interactive it is! 

Omfg seriously how are you this creative like you shouldn’t be allowed

_Haha really? Wow thanks, I’m not sure about the shot angle though and the lighting is kinda terrible_

Yeah ngl the lighting is bad but you can’t control the sun

_You never know! I could be a weatherman. But you seriously think I should upload it?_

[insert pic with thumbs up] totally I love it

_Aw I forgot how hot you are. It’s going up tonight then_

_CUTE I MEANT CUTE_

_Gah I’m sorry_

Haha it’s fine, getting called hot is never bad in my book ;)

_Would you believe it was autocorrect?_

Haha if you want :P sounds pretty unlikely though

_I’m hiding in a pillow and never coming out_

No! Then your subscribers will hate me for taking you away

_[insert pic in a pillow] do you like my new home_

XD don’t hide from me seriously like you have a video to upload

_[insert pic] ok true it’s on 68%_

Damn YouTube upload times

_Tell me about it. Have you ever uploaded a video then?_

Lmao there’s one of me being a boss at DDR

_Yeah? Can I check it out?_

>.< Um sure, I’m a lame nerd though

_Dan, have you even met me?_

Haha ok true :P [insert link] just don’t say I didn’t warn you

_No one’s feet should be allowed to move that fast. You’re so good, I fall over whenever I try and play_

Haha I could teach you

_Please be my DDR master Dan-sensei_

Depends what you give me :P

_I’ve got Pokemon cards_

I’m sold

—

[insert pikachu with a lion pic] this was too cute not to show you

_Awwww! Rawr ^_^ where is that?_

Shop called forbidden planet. I’m in London on work experience and went there on my break

_0.o London? You’re braver than me, capital cities scare me_

Aw poor Phil haha 

[insert pic] do I look ready for work?

_Very serious_

Srs bsns

_[insert scared face pic] I’ll take YouTube any day_

Haha. Me too tbh. Law offices are big and dull

_Why do you want to do it then?_

Idk. Job security? Having a point in life?

_Fair enough :P  
_

You did English didn’t you? Sorry I swear I’m not a stalker

Haha it’s fine ^_^ and yeah, English language and linguistics. Then a masters in post-production 

_Wow that’s so cool. So you’re in your 20s?_

_22 ^_^ My masters is the only reason I know how to edit videos :P_

I wish I could

_Well I can always teach you_

Seriously?!

_Yeah of course, I reckon you’d be great at making videos_

Really? Lmao I’m so awkward tho

_That can work in your favour, trust me :P_

Haha well if you say so, YouTube senpai

_Listen well Dan-kun and you too will learn the ways of the YouTube_

Haha you’re so strange

_You’re just jealous_

[insert pic] so much

Stop taking pics at work

But it’s so boring. At least send me one back, save me from the dullness

_[insert pic] on my way to a meetup so might be a bit slow_

Oh cool meetup like YouTube meetup? 

I guess that must be fun 

I’d love to go to one but too scared and awkward lol

Save me work is literally killing me

I can’t actually keep working here 

ugh why did I ever think law was a good idea I’m going to die at uni

Whoops sorry I seem to have spammed your phone

—

_Hey Dan, sorry! I forgot to bring my charger to the meetup so my phone has only just come back to me. I mourned it’s passing *plays lion king music*_

Oh that’s ok

_I really am sorry that I couldn’t distract you from your work_

Lmao no worries

_Don’t know if it’ll make it any better but I am working on a new video and lion says he thinks law is a very admirable career option_

Tell lion thanks and I’d be even more grateful if he did my degree for me

_He says sign him up where are you going to uni anyway?_

Well I’m not there yet. I have to start applying soon

_Looked around any?_

Errrr I’ll get on that

_Isn’t the deadline soon?_

Yeah but I’m an epic procrastinator

_Lion is very disappointed_

Lion can suck my dick

_Dan!_

Lmao I was kidding 

_XD  
_

_besides you’re 18 you have loads of time to sort stuff out_

Yeah but I have literally no idea what I’m doing

_No one does. That’s why you go to uni - to figure it out_

You seemed to have it all together

_Haha thanks, but honestly, I was just making stupid videos in my bedroom  
_

_does that sound wrong?_

Lmao a little yeah

_Oops_

Dw lol if you’re a sexual predator you’re a bit far away to do any real damage

_True_

:( I’d rather you were nearer tbh

_Even if I’m a sexual predator?_

Lol I don’t really think you are though 

_Well I’m not_

_And me too, Dan_

—

[insert pic] last day at the office today I literally couldn’t be happier

_Lol I can see from your face_

[insert pic] is it that obvious 

_Rawr  
_

_I’ll send lioness to aid you_

Lioness not lion?

_She’s much fiercer_

Lmao probs true either way I’ll take help

_At least soon you’ll be free_

Yeah I literally can’t wait

_Gonna do something to celebrate? ^_^_

Lol all my friends are at uni

_[insert pic] well Lion and I are proud of you_

Aw thanks ^_^ I still forget you’re AmazingPhil sometimes

_I’m deeply offended  
_

_no but really I’m just Phil and you’re really cool  
_

_sorry_

Na it’s fine I just had to work

_Oops XD_

I’m hiding out in the toilets now so we’re fine lmao 

and I have no issues with you being Phil 

I mean it could be worse at least you aren’t a creepy stalker

_I hope not. Also uploading another video tonight, I think you’ll like it_

!!! Best celebration ever

_^_^_

—

So I may have been stalking you on Twitter and it seems your birthday is soon?

_0.o stalker. And yeah it is ^_^  
_

_wait you follow me? What’s your Twitter handle?_

Um. Yes I follow you. And this is going to sound very awkward and stuff but I kind of want to send you a birthday present 

_Omg Dan you don’t have to do that_

Well I’d kinda like to so :P should I use your PO box?

_Nah that takes ages to check, I’ll give you my actual address_

I promise not to hunt you down

_Tbh if it’s you I wouldn’t even mind_

Omg

_[insert pic with address] there you go_

Lol is that a bank statement?

_Yeah I’m so profesh_

Phil! I could literally rob you

_Well I trust that you won’t :P_

Lmao you’d better

_What’s your Twitter handle btw? You never said_

Uh its danisnotonfire. 

But please don’t judge me oh god I’m such a nerd

_Dan honestly you’re the coolest person I know  
_

_sorry was that a bit much?_

No! I’m just struggling to respond to the best youtuber out there calling me cool

_Not just cool, the coolest :P wow you’ve commented on my tweets quite a bit_

>.<

_Sorry I never noticed you properly_

You accidentally texted me I think that wins

_Haha true_

—

Happy birthday!

_Thanks! ^_^ I have family stuff but I’ll talk to you as soon as I’m done_

Sure sure have a great day!

—  
_DAN OMG  
_

_YOUR PRESENTS  
_

_YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE YOU ACTUALLY SHOULDN’T  
_

_[insert excited pic cuddling the presents] you’re amazing  
_

_you’re so amazing  
_

_I can’t believe you  
_

_honestly you’re too amazing  
_

_how did I ever meet someone this nice and funny and cool and kind and cute and sweet  
_

_honestly  
_

_and I know you must be sleeping it’s like 2am but I have to tell you  
_

_OMG you’re too adorable  
_

_who let you be like this and you’re too far away :(  
_

_I wish you could be here so I could give you a thank-you hug_

Wow I’m glad you liked them :P I’ll take a thank-you hug

_What are you doing still up?_

Can’t sleep how was the party?

_GR8 M8! My parents embarrassed me in front of everyone_

Oh no what did they do?

_Got the baby photos out >.<_

Lmao I’d love to see that

_I was ginger_

OMG for real?!

_Yes >.< *hides forever*_

That’s adorable

_You’re adorable_

Your mum’s adorable

_Actually shut up_

:P aren’t you too old for immature arguments now

_Go to sleep_

Lmao I’m glad it was good though 

_Thanks yeah it was rly good_

_Looking through the photos now_

Any good ones?

_Mostly drunk XD [insert pic]_

Who’s that guy?

_My cousin_

Lmao ok I was about to say hands off

_XD he was really drunk_

You look a bit worse for the wear too

_I may be slightly intoxicated_

Haha tut tut Lester

_Shut up Dan :P what is your surname?_

Howell

_Howell? Like a wolf?  
_

Lmao if you like

_Awooooooo_

You’re so strange XD

_AwoloooooOooooOOOOO  
_

_it suits you though  
_

_you’re very brown_

XD aren’t wolves grey?

_Well yeah  
_

_but like  
_

_you have their wildness_

Lmao I’m taking that as a compliment 

_You should  
_

_you’re hot as hell  
_

_but so young and sticky out  
_

_like a baby deer_

A wolf and a baby deer?

_And eyes like an owl_

You and your animal metaphors

_None of those are quite right though  
_

_Like your eyes are too pretty they’re more like the night sky  
_

_but coloured with earth_

You’re drunk

_I mean it though_

…I know

_I wish I had eyes like yours_

No! Yours are perfect 

_They’re big and weird_

They’re deep and beautiful and I could swim in them all day 

and I’m not drunk 

I should be sleeping

_You’re sleep-drunk :P which is actually a thing you know_

Right I’m going to sleep

_Noooooooo_

We’ll talk about this when we’re both more sane

_But I don’t want you to go  
_

_it’s quiet and sad when you aren’t around  
_

_and I’m cold here now  
_

_and it’s my birthday_

_Dan?  
_

_Dan?_

Happy birthday you idiot. Now go to sleep

_night Dan <333_

—

_I’m so sorry about last night I had too much to drink_

Haha it’s ok it was your birthday

_Yeah but still  
_

_I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable_

You didn’t. There’s nothing to worry about

_Do we need to talk about this?_

Um. Do you want to?

_Kind of_

_But kind of not  
_

_I don’t want to make you feel awkward_

I’m always awkward

_Dan, for real. You know what I mean._

Yeah I think I do

_Do we need to talk about it?_

I think we’re both aware it’s there. Let’s just see where it goes?

_Yeah ok sounds good. And no awkwardness?_

None at all, I promise <3

_Good <3_

—

_Hey Dan, are you still up for Skype at some point?_

Yeah, sure ^_^ tonight?

_Yeah! I’ll just finish up editing_

Ooh, what’s it like?

_Haha spoilers :P what’s your Skype name?_

Danisnotonfire same as Twitter 

_Original :P  
_

_added you_

‘AmazingPhil has added you to his contacts’ you’re just as original I see

_Shut up and answer the call_

—

_So my eyes are even bluer on skype? :P  
_

Haha shuddup 

_They’re even more blue in person_

Are they even blue lmao they’re like 3 different colours

_[insert pic] mostly blue_

Greeny yellow blue

_Very poetic_

Shuddup :P 

sorry I’ll stop 

_Please don’t_

Lol fishing for compliments?

_Well if they’re being offered_

You’re impossible

_That isn’t a compliment_

You’re ridiculously strange?

_I’ll take that_

Haha of course you would :P

_So what are you up to?_

Actually answering a few texts for once, you?

_Throwing around some video ideas but I’m bored now. Who’re you texting?_

Some school friends who are at uni

_Nice ^_^_

Well. Sort of. It’s weird

_Tell me about it?_

It’s just they all have these lives that are moving forwards and away from home and leaving me behind 

and I just

My ex is dating someone else and I’m in exactly the same place as I was when she broke up with me

And I’m not content but I don’t really want to go anywhere or do anything and I just don’t know what on earth I’m going to do with my life

_Were you happy with them before school ended?_

Idk. I thought so at the time. But I don’t think I’ve ever really been happy, not yet

_It’s ok. You don’t have to know right now. And one day you’ll leave all of them behind too and move on to something better_

I think I already am. Having you around is better than them 

Sorry 

_Haha don’t apologise for being so sweet ^_^_

Also I’m single now. And bi. Just to avoid confusion

_I’m bi too. Probably_

Probably?

_Not a massive fan of labels if I’m honest_

_If I feel something for someone then that’s all that matters  
_

_Might be demi, might be bi, might be somewhere inbetween._

_And I don’t want you to worry about your future, ok? Everything is going to fall into place_

<3

_And if it doesn’t I’ll be around to distract you with more lame animal comparisons_

Haha I actually love you

_Me too <3_

—

Get on Skype! 

Ok it’s late you’re probably sleeping 

it’s just 

ugh I don’t know who else to talk to so I’m going to rant at your phone like a completely normal person 

but mum yelled at me for not doing my uni application yet 

but I just don’t know what to do I mean law yes but how do I decide where? 

This is huge 

and I don’t want to rush into it 

but she thinks I’m going to miss the deadline though there’re months left 

and I just 

ugh 

now she isn’t talking to me

-

_Dan I’m sorry I was sleeping. Skype now?  
_

_I really don’t mind you spamming my phone, please do, always, I’d rather you had somewhere to talk about this stuff_

_And you know, Manchester uni is good. I could show you around_

—

I spoke to mum about going to look around the uni. 

She asked where I would stay. 

I kind of told her I have friends at uni there. 

It’s a half truth right?

_Awesome ^_^ Um do you think she’d like to know the truth?_

Probably. 

Idk. 

She might freak out and be worried

_Because you’re meeting a random man you’ve never met before?_

Lmao when you put it like that

_Are you honestly ok with this? It’s fine if you’re not_

No no I’m so ok. I want to meet you. Like properly 

_I want that too. So much_

So it’s going to happen. I’m buying train tickets

_Awesome ^_^ but your mum?_

Do you think I should tell her?

_I think she’d be happier knowing where you are_

Yeah. Yeah I know. I’ll talk to her

_Give her my phone number too. And my address_

Lmao you after more stalkers?

_Dan I’m serious I want you to be safe_

You spoon 

yeah I’ll tell her everything. She might not be best pleased though 

_Dw if she locks you up I’ll come rescue you_

<3

_< 3_

—

I told her

_!!! And?_

She said yes

_OMG!!!!! I’m out atm but Skype as soon as I get back?_

Yes please :P

_[insert happy pic]_

[insert happy pic]

—

_Hey Dan you should make a YouTube channel before you visit me_

?? Really?

_Yeah I mean you always say you want to. And we could do a collab ^_^_

For serious?!

_Yeah! I mean, if you want to_

_I’ve been wanting to do a Q and A for a while and it would be fun I think_

Omfg

_Is that a yes?_

Hell yes it’s a yes

Um only problem is

How do I even make a video?

_However you want ^_^ you’ve told me loads of good ideas_

But they’re so lame lmao

_They’re really not. I promise.  
_

_Why not start with an introduction? Then you can go on to your actual content_

Omg but like do you really think I could?

_Honestly! Yes._

Ok

Ok

My mum’s going out in a minute so I’ll have the house to myself. I could film

_That’s brilliant! I’m about to head out with mum but film whilst I’m gone and we can Skype later yeah?_

Ok wow 

omg 

ok 

Phil this isn’t working I sound so stupid 

fucking hell I can’t do this

_You can! Act like you’re on Skype to me_

Can we Skype?

_Still visiting my brother sorry :( tonight we will_

Ok. I’ll keep trying

_You can do it! Pretend the camera is me. Or any friend. It’ll help_

Ok <3

_< 3_

—

Holy fuck Phil I have views.

And subscribers! So many subscribers! 

_Told you!!_

This is because you tweeted it

_No, it’s because you’re really bloody talented_

>.< I can’t believe I did that

_You did and you’re awesome and I’m so proud of you!  
_

_Can’t wait to collab :D_

Me neither, if you still want to I mean

_Silly, of course I want to. Best thing about this month_

<3

_< 3_

—

_Um so a bit of a change of plan_

??? Do I need to cancel the train tickets?

No no! Just

Turns out my parents aren’t going to be here the weekend you’re visiting. 

_Is that a problem?_

Lmao no why would it be 

are you planning to ravish me or something

_>. < I don’t think I’ve ever ravished anything in my life_

Well you can start with me ;)

_Dan!  
_

_Seriously though. Is it ok?_

Yeah. Honestly it’s great.

_Are you sure?_

Are you?

_Yeah I mean honestly it’ll be nicer to see you without having to get around them  
_

_I just don’t want to weird you out_

You won’t

_I hope not_

Phil honestly I can’t wait

_:D me neither  
_

_where are you btw? Skype isn’t picking up_

Oh yeah, my internet is down, sorry 

_:O no wifi?!_

No wifi. I’m not sure how I’m going to survive 

_I’ll spam you with texts_

Please!

_Actually I have something better_

[incoming call: AmazingPhil]

—

I’m at the train station and it’s super early I’m not even sure you’re worth it

_Sorry! I’ll make it up to you with hot coffee and hugs ^_^_

Ok yeah you are worth it

_Aw :D_

On the train next to an old man who’s threatening to fall asleep on my shoulder

_x_X tell him to keep his hands off_

Lmao yeah I’m sure you’d really sort him out

_I could be fierce_

You’re literally a muffin with an emo fringe

_I’ll fill your bag with bees_

I’ll tame them into my own personal army

_Then you’ll be our evil overlord_

Mwahahaha

_Can I be on your side when you take over the world?_

Your lion powers could come in useful so yeah I guess so

_Awesome we can run the world together_

Yes :P 

ugh the train is running late 

_:( by how much?_

Twenty minutes atm

_I’ll still get to the station at ten to_

Well it might be running quite late by the time we get that far north

_I don’t want to miss you. I’ll be there <3_

I can’t wait

_Me neither_

Stuck in Stoke now. Literally the weirdest station I’ve ever seen

_Haha really?_

Yeah. And it’s packed. I had no idea this many people travelled this early on a Saturday, I didn’t even know this time exists 

_It doesn’t and you’re travelling in some other dimension right now_

Shut up :P

_Just waved my parents off. I’ll head out to the station soon_

I’m so nervous

_Me too <3  
_

Promise you won’t run a mile?

_Promise. I’ll see you soon Dan_

See you soon

—  


End file.
